I Think I Should Know
by TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay
Summary: "I think I should know how to break something so innocent and leave my fingerprints where it counts." RusAme noncon. It's a fail, but read please?


**I dunno, I felt in the mood for more Al torture and crap like that...that, and when Russia gets psychotic and has random mood changes, it's hot. * ¬ * -drools- I want a sexy Russian too... **-steals from al- or Percussion, hehe, I'd like him *it's a codename for someone I know, don't ask...*****

**Also, I firmly believe in the fanon that Nantucket is like an Italy curl. So. Anyone who wants to ignore that can pretend America just likes having his hair pulled out 8) And I like masochist!America. (It goes without saying Russia is our lucky sadist today.) Florida and Primorsky...yeah...so, I think that's all the fanon y'all needs ta knaow...*weird accent***

**AND YES I feel bad for neglecting TTSCU but my brain is...dead...I might dig up some crappy T-rated oneshot from five million years ago and just put it up for the sake of trying. But I have an excuse! ****I was watching Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo and it's like crack on crack and my brain is fried.**

**I really need to start cutting down on my A/Ns.**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
><strong>**возлюбленный ~ sweetheart  
>нет ~ no<br>****дорогой ~ darling  
><strong>**(маленькая) шлюха ~ (little) whore  
>сука ~ bitch<br>Я тебя ненавижу. Позвольте мне разорвать вас. ~ I hate you. Let me break you.  
>Перейти умереть. ~ Go die.<br>Ебать. ~ Fuck.  
><strong>**дурак~ stupid  
><strong>**Я люблю тебя. ~ I love you.**

**Blame Google translate if I failed the Russian epically. -_-;;**

**~BEGIN NOW, DA?~**

* * *

><p>"America~" Ivan sang out, fingering the head of his pipe under his coat. Said nation sighed and put his papers away. "Yeah, Russia?" The Slavic nation crossed the empty room quickly, looming over his chair and curling leather-gloved fingers under his chin.<p>

"...Russi-mmph!" He shoved his fingers into his mouth quickly, stifling the shocked gasp. "Shh, little America. If you do not struggle, this will be easier for the both of us, da?"

Teeth sunk into his fingers and he grit his teeth, holding back an oath but resisting the urge to pull his hand away from his mouth. "Now, little возлюбленный, why would you want to do that?"

Two hands reached up to pull his away. "Is it your dream to rape the entire world over this table during lunch?"

He chuckled. "нет, only a select few." Spinning the American around, he gripped his chin roughly again and pressed his lips against the younger nation's. "This is something I have wanted to do for a long time, дорогой," he muttered as America pushed him away.

Sickly sweet falsetto returning, he smiled and pressed him against the table, relishing the strained curve of his spine. "Ah, silly child, your pride must be broken. I will enjoy that task greatly." Leaning down to bite his neck, he ignored the American's fumbling and the warm barrel of a gun pressed against his temple as his teeth broke his skin and coppery blood seeped into his mouth.

America's steady voice surprised him. "Russia, I will _fucking blow your brains out_."

"Ah, but you would have no explanation, da?" He mumbled around his neck. A hand trailed up to his hair and gripped a fistful of his hair, jerking his head up as his gun clattered to the floor and America let out a quiet gasp.

"Stop." America ground out, yanking on his scarf.

Violet eyes narrowed.

Before he could even know what had happened, Russia had pinned his hands above his head and was snarling in a voice several octave lower, "Never, _ever_, touch my scarf."

One large hand kept America's above his head as the other nearly tore his clothes off and threw them to the floor. Tongue trailing saliva down his collarbone, he bit down on a nipple and twisted the other, nearly chuckling at the pained groan. "You _шлюха_, you love this, da?"

"No."

"Ah, what admirable resolve, little сука, but you will submit."

"Never." Even as he said it, Ivan could tell from the clenching and unclenching of his fists, he would be easy to break now.

"I think I should know how to break something so innocent and leave my fingerprints where it counts," he giggled childishly. "It is not that hard." He rubbed a thumb over the bruise blossoming just inder his jaw. "Я тебя ненавижу. Позвольте мне разорвать вас."

America shivered slightly and his eyes seemed to go wild. "_No_." Azure darkened to something a shade lighter than indigo and he pushed the Russian off him, crashing into a wall and kissing him. "Перейти умереть."

Russia laughed breathlessly. "Ah, little one, you have finally learned another language than your own." He pushed him to the floor and pinned him, breaking between kissing him to bite the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck-" America spluttered angrily, "-you! I-" he gasped, "-know plenty of languages, I-" he craned his neck away, "-am not dumb, you-" He bit his lip, tasting blood, cutting off a scream as Russia shoved a knee roughly between his legs.

He smiled against the bloody flesh and pulled his pipe out. "Suck, шлюха." He pried the American's mouth open and pushed the bitter tasting lead pipe into his mouth, slicking it with saliva.

Yanking America's pants to his ankles, he pulled the pipe from his mouth and shoved it into his entrance, smiling at his bloodcurdling shriek. "Enjoying it? Сука."

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes. "S-s-sto-op..." Blood began to leak down his thighs and dribbled over the sides of the pipe.

"нет, дорогой!" Saccharine smile back in place, he thrust the pipe back in, laughing again as Florida twitched painfully. "You like it, маленькая шлюха, da?" He pulled it out and let it clatter to the floor, pulling his own pants down to reveal Primorsky. America's jaw dropped comically, and he laughed again, a dark sound that rang off the walls. "The condoms were not a lie, дорогой~"

America clutched his hands and shut his eyes, trying to ignore him, not even protesting anymore. "Ah, little шлюха, I thought you loved attention, da? Open your eyes."

Reluctantly obeying, he gasped as Russia pulled him up to his knees. Russia pulled a chair over. "Here. Demonstrate for me, маленькая шлюха." Grasping a handful of his hair, he pulled his head closer and used the other hand to hook a finger into his mouth and yank it open. "Do it."

"N-no." He cursed the tremble in his voice.

He sighed. Always difficult. "Ah, дурак, why do you insist on making things harder for yourself? Suck." A reluctant mouth enveloped his cock in wet warmth, a tongue tentatively licking around him.

"Шлюха. You are good at this." He let his head fall back as he shoved America's head closer and he felt teeth barely graze his erection. "Stop." He pushed America back down onto the floor and thrusted roughly into America.

The scream was worth the curses that followed.

"You fucking bastard! Th-the fuuuuck..." Russia thrusted again, drawing a long shriek of pain and - was that pleasure? - from the younger nation, smiling. He was so warm, so tight, so beautiful.

He leaned close to his face, breathing harshly against his still-bleeding neck. "Я люблю тебя."

America jerked violently, rolling his hips in time with him, letting loose a stream of profanities. "Fuck...you..."

The smell of blood, of sex, of sweat, he steadied his arms at either side of his head and thrust hard as he came, muttering something under his breath, trying to not collapse on the American equally distraught underneath him, covered with sweat and cum.

Pulling out of America, he pulled his coat around himself and tried to ignore the eyes boring into his back as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah that ending was crap...but I needed to break it off somewhere...<strong>

**Review please?**


End file.
